Imperiatus
by midusa
Summary: El emperador Hades se ve rodeado de traidores, Kanon es un general romano que al cumplir una misión para el imperio es traicionado, obligandolo a convertirse en esclavo, Aiacos un rico lanista que protegerá al general y a su misteriosa acompañante. Belleza y destreza que oculta el secreto del imperio. Llegar a Roma con vida será su desafió.


_**Imperiatus**_

**Gladiadores**

El Coliseo Romano había sido testigo de grandes combates y masacres, ríos de sangre habían recorrido sus caminos, muchos inocentes habían visto el final de sus vidas a manos de gladiadores, legionarios y bestias, los gritos de la gente lograban que toda su estructura se tambaleara, ante su presencia cualquier persona lograba estremecerse, lucia imponente aun al estar vacío.

En medio de la arena de batallas se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules y ojos azules intensos como el mar, cualquiera que lo viera podría jurar que estaba feliz recordando los grandes combates que dio en esa arena, los gritos y aplausos de la plebe de roma y de cualquier arena en la que tan digno gladiador dio espectáculo, pero quien realmente lo conociera sabia que su mirada perdida se encontraba en un pasado trágico y doloroso, recordando y lamentándose los errores que terminaron costando vidas…, varias de gente realmente importante para él.

_ Aun no puedes olvidarlo – dijo una joven de cabellos negros mientras caminaba para estar a su lado.

_ Jamos podré hacerlo, mis decisiones costaron muchas vidas y heridas que nunca podremos borrar.

_ ¿Lo extrañas?... – su cara fue de confusión, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la joven- Recibir los gritos y aplausos de la plebe, la adrenalina de la batalla.

_ Solo… cuando aclamaban mi nombre. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Varios pares de ojos observaban y escuchaban a lo lejos, ese par había pasado por muchas pruebas y tragedias, varios años de sufrimientos y alejados de seres importantes.

_Cinco años antes_

Vindobona, Imperio Roma año 80

La legión Dragón se encontraba realizando ejercicios de combate en la región su comandante Kanon Geminis Mar, supervisaba a sus legionarios, cuando fue interrumpido por Argol quien llegaba con un mensaje de Roma.

Su rostro se transformo y reflejo la incertidumbre, en toda su carrera no había tenido órdenes tan extrañas, pero eran órdenes directas del Cesar, escritas de su puño y letra, camino hasta su carpa y tomo un trozo de papel, escribió un mensaje y se dirigió a su fiel halcón ato el mensaje y le susurro:

_ Vuela hasta donde esta mi hermano y entrégalo solo a él, confió en ti Horus.

Marcho rumbo a Grecia en compañía de un pequeño grupo de hombres, las indicaciones eran claras, al llegar ponerse en contacto con el pretor, entregar una carta sellada y esperar indicaciones, todo con la mayor discreción posible.

Galia

El general Saga Geminis Mar se encontraba al frente de su legión Geminga, observaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que practicaban su legionarios cuando escucho el chillido de un halcón, levanto la vista al cielo y lo vio, Horus… sobrevolaba sobre su campamento, camino en dirección a su carpa y rápidamente el ave descendió a su mano despacio abrió el mensaje de su hermano.

"_Grecia, misión incierta del Cesar. _

_10 legionarios Informare Kanon"_

- Descansa y come Horus, para que regreses con mi hermano.

4 mese después

Un rico comerciante de esclavos se encontraba en Sicilia, vestía ricas prendas caminaba por las calles del mercado, cuando a lo lejos vio al _lanista_ que buscaba se acerco hasta el pequeño puesto en donde se encontraba tomando una copa de vino en compañía de varios patricios.

_ Salud Sículo, que los dioses bendigan tu día.

_ Amigo Diodoro, que te trae por estas tierras, que nueva mercancía traes.

_ Tengo dos nuevos gladiadores para ti, ambos griegos, diestros con la espada.

_ No tengo lugar para más gladiadores, además ahora no necesito esclavos,

_ Sículo te aseguró que no te arrepentirás de quedarte con ellos, puedes hacer mucho dinero, con unos cuantos movimientos dejaron a mis guardias inconscientes, varios pretorianos tuvieron que intervenir para someterlos.

_ Aun así no me interesa, mi _ludus_ esta completo, llévaselos a alguien más.

El comerciante se retiró de regreso a donde se encontraban sus mercancías pero ninguno se percato que todo había sido escuchado por el _legatus legionis_ que se encontraba de paso por la provincia, se puso de pie y siguió al comerciante junto con su _tribunus militum laticlavius_

_ Comandante acaso se ha interesado por esos esclavos.

_ La última vez que salimos lleve un esclavo galo que resulto un excelente gladiador, mi hermano y su ludus se beneficiaron mucho, me comento que si durante nuestro viaje encontraba un buen gladiador se lo llevará, con verles no perdemos nada.

El mercader llego junto a sus ayudantes que se encargaban de vigilar a los esclavos, habían logrado vender a la mayoría de ellos, solo quedaban seis miserables esclavos, entre los que se encontraban los griegos, muchas se había acercado con la intensión de comprarlos eran realmente hermosos, pero al parecer no querían ser vendidos por separado, se habían portado de un forma agresiva cuando trataban de llevarse a uno de ellos, lo que les había costado varios golpes de los guardias.

_ Por lo que veo, has tenido que golpearlos nuevamente, que voy hacer con ustedes dos, no los quiero más molestándome y causando problemas, no me interesa si no quieren separarse, más les vale que los compren pronto o tu terminaras en un prostíbulo y tu en las minas de Pompeya.

Esa declaración les causo escalofríos, lo mejor era logar que los compraran juntos o por lo menos conseguir que quedaran cerca para poder escapar juntos.

El comandante y el vicecomandante escucharon lo que platicaban así que ese par era el que había dejado fuera de combate a los guardias, los observaban detenidamente, lucían muy golpeados y maltratados, pero podía verse que eran realmente hermosos, él tenia un físico trabajado y buenos músculos, ella se veía flexible, de gran agilidad, presenciaron cuando un patricio se acerco a preguntar por ellos y al tratar de separarlos se presento una pequeña trifulca, que termino con más golpes en sus espaldas y rostros.

_ Creo que si son actos para ser gladiadores comandante, eso si no les matan antes a palos.

_ Si continuas golpeándoles les mataras – el comandante se acerco y los observo de más cerca, definitivamente debajo de toda esa mugre y sangre se encontraban dos seres hermosos y valientes.

_ Mi señor en que podemos ayudarle, tengo a unas esclavas Macedonias vírgenes que podrían interesarle. – Le dijo de una manera muy sugerente.

_ En realidad me interesan estos dos esclavos, escuche cuando le decías al lanista que serian buenos gladiadores, por lo que he visto así es.

_ No creo que le interesen son demasiado salvajes, estoy pensando mandarlos directo a las minas de Pompeya.

_ Cometería un grave error, serán grandes gladiadores, cuanto quiere por ellos.

_ Mil denarios por los dos, mi señor.

_ ¿Mil?, con lo maltratados que los has puesto, seiscientos y di que te fue bien.

_ Muy bien mi señor solo quiero deshacerme de ellos.

_ Valentín págale y llévalos a que los preparen para zarpar.

_ Si comandante.

Las miradas de odio y rabia que lanzaban al mercader no le pasaron desapercibidas, le causaron gracia y le confirmo que tenían valor, estaba seguro que darían buen espectáculo en la arena, pero algo que se le gravo perfectamente fueron esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar.

El legatus legionis era un hombre de cuerpo fornido, piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos amatistas, a pesar de su corta edad había logrado un rango alto en el ejercito gracias a su valor, poder, liderato, las batallas ganadas en diferentes regiones, era la envidia de muchos que habían codiciado el cargo y no lograron conseguirlo a pesar de sus influencias en el senado, tenia un buen hado de fortuna, pero el envidiaba a su propio hermano con 19 años lograba el grado de _praefecti praetorio__, _reconocía su valor y valía en la batalla su capacidad de estrategia y dotes de liderazgo, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones cuando fue interrumpido por Cicerón su sirviente:

_ Dominus los dos esclavos están listos.

_ Tráelos a mí y llama también a Valentín.

Entro con paso decidido en dirección a su superior, observo su semblante pensativo, sus facciones bien trazadas y su rostro perfecto era maravilloso, Valentín amaba en secreto a su superior, por ello se mantenía cerca, le cuidaba en el campo de batalla, deseaba compartir su lecho pero eso no era posible, sabía que su señor, se casaría al regresar a Roma, era bien sabido para el que ama a la joven hija del emperador y que lo que más deseaba era convertirla en su mujer.

Salió de sus pensamientos y tendió a una copa de vino a su segundo, por más que intentaba olvidar esos intensos ojos azules no lo conseguía.

_ Algo le inquieta mi señor, puedo saber que es.

_ Esos esclavos, hay algo en ellos que se me hace extraño, por los dioses que esos ojos los he visto en algún sitio.

_ Dominus aquí están los esclavos.

_ Bien retírate Cicerón.

Ambos hombres observaban a los esclavos frente a ellos, sin duda eran hermosos y apuestos, sin la mugre y las heridas sanadas se apreciaban mejor las finas facciones de ella y el perfil atractivo de él.

_ "En donde he visto esos rostros antes", salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirles unas palabras. - Escuchen muy bien los dos, me dirijo a Roma a ver al emperador – al escuchar el destino ambos jóvenes se alegraron pero no mostraron ninguna reacción en sus rostros – pero ustedes irán a Tarentum tienen cualidades de gladiadores, irán al ludus de mi hermano y si son buenos llegarán a Roma a combatir frente al emperador.

Eso no era bueno, seria mejor que los llevarán a Roma, pero al parecer había diferentes planes para ellos, lo único que les quedaba era esperar que sus combates en la arena fueran un gran espectáculo para que el Cesar los llamará a pelear en Roma y lograr su objetivo, ya que estaban seguros que no podrían escapar, por lo meno son sin ayuda.

El viaje fue sin complicación y para poder cerciorarse de que su compra no había sido errada, mantuvo a los esclavos entrenando y combatiendo con algunos soldados romanos, cada día se convencía más de que había hecho una extraordinaria compra. El manejo que tenían de la espada era digna de los mejores generales del imperio, les fueron cambiando el armamento y pudieron constatar que era buenos con las dagas por alguna razón recordó a uno de los generales al verlos pelear con ellas, la red y tridente, su hermano haría una fortuna con ellos pero estaba seguro que él también ganaría.

Al llegar a Tarentum, se dirigieron al _lodus_ mas prestigiado del lugar, su dueño era hijo de uno de los senadores más influyentes de todo el imperio, además de que sus hermanos formaban parte del ejercito, todos los que lo conocían sabían de su valía en batalla, era bueno en el combate, pero el rechazo la vida militar, para dedicarse a los negocios…

_ Salud Radamantys, que los dioses bendigan tu llegada, que te trae por estas tierras hermano.

_ Salud querido Aiacos – mientras se estrechaban sus manos y fundían en un abrazo – tengo algo para ti que estoy seguro que te alegrará, te ara ganar mucho dinero y por su puesto a mi también.

_ Vaya eso suena prometedor y dime que es.

Caminaron rumbo a la arena de entrenamiento que tenia en su casa, había dado las indicaciones que llevarán a los "gladiadores" ahí.

_ En Sicilia encontré dos buenos gladiadores, durante el trayecto pude comprobar su destreza y créeme no te defraudarán.

_ El galo que trajiste fue bueno, debo reconocerlo, confío en ti, pero me gustaría poder probarlos.

_ Adelante hazlo coloca a tus mejores gladiadores, te aseguró que los derrotarán muy fácilmente.

_ ¡Galo! – grito a su mejor gladiador - Prepara a los mejores gladiadores, probaremos a nuevos reclutas.

Una esclava del lanista se acerco hasta él, su belleza era un imán a las miradas y pensamientos pecaminosos de hombres y mujeres.

_ Dominus, el _praefecti praetorio_le busca.

_ Vaya creó que tendremos una reunión familiar. – Se dirigió a la joven y le indicó que le llevará hasta donde se encontraban.

_ Salud Aiacos, Radamanthys un buen hado nos ha reunido en este día.

_ Hermano tiempo sin vernos, sin duda es un día bendecido por Júpiter.

_ Traigo noticias importantes de Roma, pero antes que hacemos en tu arena, acaso preparaste un combate para celebrar la llegada de Rada – una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

_ Minos estamos aquí ya que probare a dos gladiadores que ha traído consigo nuestro hermano, has llegado justo a tiempo para el espectáculo.

Los encargados prepararon todo en la arena, los gladiadores que pertenecían al lanista estaban listos para enfrentarse a quienes les pusieran enfrente, varios soldados romanos se colocaron a las orillas de la arena para poder apreciar el o los combates, mientras los hermanos bebían una copa entre risas.

En otra sección los dos griegos observaban:

_ El _praefecti praetorio_esta aquí, Radamanthys debe estar encargado de las legiones del sur, por ello no me reconoció pero el pretor es otra cosa, él maneja todas las legiones.

_ Talvez no te reconozca, llevabas mucho tiempo con las legiones del norte, no habías ido a Roma, dudo mucho que él acuda a las tierras en las que te encontrabas. – Silencio que duro varios minutos – No crees que sería mejor que te reconociera, podríamos llegar antes a Roma.

_ O podrían mataros ahora mismos, recuerda que fueron pretorianos los que nos atacaron, si no fueron ordenes del pretor fueron del Cesar, no podemos arriesgarnos.

_ Entonces que hacemos.

_ Luchar, mostrarles que sabemos hacer y lograr un buen trato con él lanista, es él único que nos podría ayudar a llegar a Roma o bien a contactar a los demás.

Durante todo el trayecto oculto la identidad de la esclava no hablaba más que con el comandante, su segundo al mando y por supuesto el otro esclavo nadie sabia que se trataba de una mujer exceptuando a Cicerón quien había curado sus heridas, Radamanthys pensaba en si debía rebelar ello o esperar haber su reacción…, sería más divertido esperar su reacción.

_ Si estos nuevos gladiadores son la mitad de buenos que el galo habrá valido la espera.

_ Tienes toda la razón Minos, que esperamos Rada.

Sin contestar se puso de pie y se dirigió a Valentín, le dio indicaciones y se retiro en busca de los esclavos.

_ Quería comentarte algo Aiacos, durante mi estancia en Alejandría presencie combates de mujeres gladiadoras por cierto muy buenas al combatir a hombres que les doblaban peso y fuerza, lo que me hizo pensar si en algún momento convertirías tu ludus en mixto o por lo menos aceptarías alguna gladiadora.

_ No me interesa convertir mi ludus en mixto, considero que una mujer no podría superar a un hombre.

_ ¿Aunque encontrarás a una gladiadora lo suficientemente buena, que valiera la pena?.

Observo detenidamente a su hermano que pretendía a donde quería llegar.

_ No creo que valga la pena.

_ Muy bien en ese caso comencemos, ¿como los probarás?.

_ Combatirán uno por uno después en duplas, contra mis dos mejores gladiadores, el objetivo colocarlos de espaldas en la arena.

_ Muy bien que empiecen las apuestas. – Grito Minos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Valentín había bajado para estar a lado de los gladiadores.

_ Colóquense los cascos, no permitan que se los quiten, procuren no hablar durante el combate.

El primero en entrar en la arena fue Kanon, se le entrego una espada, sin escudo todos se asombraron al ver que lucia un casco pero Radamanthys dijo que había una razón para que lo llevará lo cual revelaría más adelante.

Frente a él un hombre de origen africano, cuerpo trabajado podía apreciarse que tenía una velocidad superior a muchos y buena flexibilidad, pero para un general de Roma eso no sería ningún problema.

Con solo tres movimientos podría haberlo vencido pero las indicaciones eran dar espectáculo por lo que espero un tiempo midiendo sus movimientos, esquivando conectando uno que otro golpe para al final solo colocar un pie enfrente de él dar un pequeño giro y colocarlo con las espaldas en el suelo.

Los soldados estaban entretenidos pero al lanista no lo convencía.

_ No se puede dar mucho espectáculo cuando el oponente no es bueno, espera a que luche con tus mejores gladiadores y te darás cuenta que vale.

El turno era de ella y para pelear le entregaron unas dagas, mejor arma no le pudieron entregar, las manejaba a la perfección.

_ Pudiste hacer algo más que esperar a que te atacara y cubrir golpes.

_ Necesitaba un verdadero oponente para una mejor batalla.

_ Creó que estoy de acuerdo con Kanon, creó que tendremos que cambiar un poco los combates para que puedan lucir más. Por ahora sal a la arena. – Valentín le coloco el casco y le saco al combate.

Se colocó en medio de la arena y un hombre que se notaba de origen hispano se puso frente a ella, obviamente la diferencia en complexiones era obvia en el lugar del lanista observaron a Radamanthys.

_ No tiene apariencia de gladiador, apuesto a favor del gladiador de Aiacos.

_ Como gustes pero te aseguro que perderás.

Durante todo el tiempo solo se movió dos veces y se cubrió con las dagas los ataques que lanzaba, se canso de esperar, la pasiencia no era una de sus virtudes, por lo que avanzó con un rápido movimiento se puso de espaldas a su contrincante, dio un golpe cerca de la nuca metió el pie obligándolo a caer y se retiró de la arena.

_ Perdiste Minos, te lo advertí.

_ Rada tus gladiadores no dan espectáculo, así no sirven.

_ Vamos hazlo más interesante mancuernas, con armamento real, te aseguro que no matarán a tus hombres tan solo algunos rasguños y golpes nada grave.

_ Muy bien mis mejores gladiadores para ver si realmente son buenos.

Esperaron un poco mientras se preparaban los gladiadores.

_ Que mano quieren que les una. – pregunto Valentin, había logrado apreciar a ese par, sobretodo a ella era muy dulce pero tenía algo salvaje que le atrapaba.

_ Une su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda. – Respondió Kanon

_ ¿Seguros?, pueden cambiar antes que la coloque.

_ Ya lo ha dicho Kanón, estaremos bien.

_ De acuerdo que no les quiten los cascos y ustedes no se los quiten.

Cuando entraron ya se encontraban sus oponentes en la arena, los dos mejores gladiadores que tenia el lanista, el Galo quien no había perdido un combate durante 2 años, Kanon lo había visto combatir y manejaba muy bien la espada y el otro era un Sirio, de un cuerpo monumental llevaba la espada en la mano derecha. Kanón se enfrentaría al galo de manera directa y ella al sirio.

_ Apuesto 2,000 denarios a que ganan mis gladiadores.

_ Tu apuesta ya esta ganada por mi, no hay forma de que le ganen a los mejores gladiadores del ludus, pero te daré gustó, que sean 3,000 a favor de los gladiadores de Aiacos.

_ El pretor perderá 3,000 denarios – fue lo expresado por un soldado que Minos no pudo distinguir pero era seguro que seguía órdenes de su hermano.

_ Yo me quedo con el flacucho te aseguro que le derrotaré fácilmente. Será agradable verle retorcerse del dolor.

_ Como gustes amigo, esto será fácil no son buenos.

Ellos solo se observaron y una sonrisa surgió en sus rostros.

_ Es una pena que vayas a perder el invicto, no son oponentes para nosotros, te aseguró que no lograran tocarnos, pero no te preocupes no morirán solo recibirán unos cuantos golpes. – Respondió Kanon.

_ Me aseguraré de cerrarte la boca. – Respondió el galo.

Aiacos dio la orden y batalla comenzó

Los gladiadores se lanzaron al ataque llevando en alto sus espadas, tratando de hacer que retrocedieran pero los escogidos de Rada no se movieron ni un milímetro, los gladiadores tuvieron que retroceder para volver a atacar, lo cual fue utilizado por el general para comenzar el ataque los movimientos eran certeros, las embestidas eran correctas, los gladiadores se cubrían de los golpes con sus espadas momento que ella utilizó para lanzar una patada que logro doblar al sirio, mientras Kanón de un movimiento rápido cambio su espada a la mano encadenada y con la derecha lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara del Galo.

Los golpes solo ocasionaron que los gladiadores se molestarán más y se lanzarán al ataque con mayor fuerza el sirio queriendo cortar la mano de su contrincante lanzo la espada con un rápido y certero movimiento, en ese instante movieron las manos para que el golpe fuera a la cadena y quedaran liberados, dieron un giro y se colocaron espaldas a sus oponentes y colocaron las espadas en sus gargantas.

_ Tiren las espadas.

En ese instante los gladiadores soltaron sus armas y fueron soltados, pero antes de retirarse el general se dirigió al sirio y lo coloco un golpe en el rostro.

_ Eso fue por burlarte de quien no debes y por intentar cortarle la mano, su mano vale más que tu vida. – Hubiera comenzado una pelea si no es por que ella se coloque frente a Kanón y le tomo de la mano para llevárselo.

Valentín los esperaba para llevarlos frente al lanista, el pretor y el comandante.

Caminaron a paso calmado Kanon observo al pretor que tenia una expresión divertida, lo que había visto en la arena le gusto y estaba comenzando hacerse ideas por la forma que tomo su mano y lo condujo, el lanista los observaba interesado había un brillo en su mirada, Rada estaba feliz le hicieron ganar 3000 denarios y lo siguiente seria sublime.

El lanista se puso de pie y les rodeo:

_ Quítense el casco y digan su nombre.

Kanon le dedico una mirada para que esperara, llevo sus manos al casco y se lo quito.

_ Mi nombre es Kanón Dragón y ella – ¿ella? Había dicho ella, los ojos del lanista y el pretor se abrieron al máximo, mientras Rada y Valentín lucían unas radiantes sonrisas, pero los hombres que estaban ahí estaban igual estaban seguros que dijo ella – es mi hermana -

Se retiro el casco y su cabello cayo por sus hombros y espalda, los soldados que viajaron con ellos no lo podían creer, como no se dieron cuenta que era una chica, el pretor pudo observar su rostro y ojos, era realmente hermosa, pero como fue que no se dio cuenta he inmediatamente observo su pecho, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie.

_ Llevo un lazo lo suficientemente apretado para que no se note nada pretor, por más que lo observe no encontrará nada.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Minos y era una picara ya se imaginaba desatando ese lazo para dejar al descubierto las suaves y perfectos tetas, para comenzar a besarlos.

Dicha expresión fue vista por todos y Kanon reacciono.

_ No permito que nadie le falte al respeto sin importar quien sea.

_ Vaya acaso me estas amenazando.

Ahora ella fue quien tomo la palabra _ No es una amenaza es, solo una advertencia.

_ Veo que tienen valor, ahora amenazan al _praefecti praetorio__. _Definitivamente serán grandes gladiadores, una muy buena adquisición para mi ludus, acompáñenme.

Antes de avanzar se acerco a Kanon y le dijo algo al oído, se coloco a su espalda y desato el lazo permitiendo que su pecho tomara su lugar, una cara de alivio apareció en su rostro.

_ Estuvo oculto mucho tiempo ya era momento de su liberación, pero hermano dijiste que no querías mujeres en tu ludus, mira que puedo llevármela conmigo a Roma, solo que hay un problema, su hermano no la dejará ir sola, si no permitieron que los vendieran por separado, te aseguro que no la dejara ir.

_ Ambos se quedarán en mi ludus, solo quiero acordar ciertos términos, vamos.

Caminaron siguiendo al lanista mientras continuaba la plática de los hermanos.

_ Porque no dijiste que era una chica.

_ Quería ver sus rostros por la sorpresa.

_ Realmente fue sorpresivo, demasiado… pero hay algo más ¿cierto?.

_ Si, estoy seguro que ellos ocultan algo y no he podido averiguar que es, vamos ha escuchar que le dicen a Aiacos, sabes que el siempre logra que hablen más de lo debido.

Caminaron con rumbo que tomo el lanista y dejaron a Valentín cuidando que nadie se acercará.

Despacho

Aiacos tomo asiento en un hermoso trono y se sirvió una copa, se les quedo mirando un largo rato, algo no le cuadraba, estaba seguro que ese par de esclavos escondían algo y lo averiguaría.

Sabía que sus hermanos estarían escuchando, con un solo movimiento saldrían para hacer lo que pidiera.

_ ¿A que se dedicaban? – ahí estaba la pregunta obligada y sabían perfectamente que decir.

_ Era un guardia para un rico patricio en Grecia y ella era una doncella de la casa.

_ Y que sucedió para que terminaran como esclavos en Sicilia.

_ Nuestro dominus realizaba un viaje a Galia, en el camino una horda de bandidos nos atacaron, nos defendimos pero no pudimos hacer mucho, terminamos heridos y nos vendieron al comerciante que nos llevo a Sicilia.

_ Has dicho que era una doncella en la casa, como es posible que maneje tan bien la espada y más aun las dagas.

_ Mi padre nos enseño el manejo de las armas, dijo que si algo llegaba a suceder nosotros debíamos proteger a nuestro Dominus, incluso con nuestras vidas.

Observo detenidamente esos dos rostros, analizó las palabras, su historia podría ser creíble pero algo no estaba bien, definitivamente ocultaban algo.

_ Por Vulcano que me mienten, aclaremos las cosas a mi me dicen la verdad, si quiere seguir aquí, es más si quieren seguir respirando me dicen la maldita verdad. – Su mirada estaba llena de furia – Minos, Rada.

Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar, Radamanthys tomo a kanón y lo sujeto con tal fuerza que le fue imposible moverse, mientras Minos tomaba su espada y la colocaba en su garganta. Ella tenía un semblante preocupado, sentía una impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano.

_ Me dirás la verdad o él se muere en este mismo momento, tu decides – el lanista se acerco hasta quedar en frente de ella.

_ De acuerdo te diré toda la verdad, pero que le suelten. – Su voz era entrecortada, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, espero a que lo soltarán una vez que estuvo a su lado comenzó hablar. – Será mejor que tomen asiento.

La plática se extendió por varias horas, no se hicieron esperar las preguntas, una que otra discusión con el pretor, pero todo fue calmado por Rada, Aiacos solo escuchaba y cría en lo que decían, bueno sabía que seguían ocultando algo, pero todo lo dicho era verdad.

_ Lamento que tuviera que llegar a los extremos pero necesitaba la verdad. Ahora si hablemos de los tratos.

_ Sabes que nosotros te podemos hacer ganar mucho dinero, no tienes que entrenarnos como principiantes, lo único que necesitamos es que nos mantengas bajo tu cuidado y protección, también pedir que nos evites el tener que ir de lecho en lecho eso es algo que no pretendemos hacer, sobretodo por ella, así que te pediríamos que nos ahorraras las molestias.

Una mirada distinta adorno el rostro de Minos, por primera vez una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro, oculto su rostro para evitar que lo vieran, pero fue visto por sus hermanos.

_ Estarán bajo mi protección y cuidado, de eso no tengan duda, lo otro no creo que aya problema, mientras a mi me respondan en la arena y me hagan ganar dinero todo estará bien.

_ También estarán bajo mi protección, - este fue el turno de Rada, no dejaba de ver a Kanón, esos malditos ojos no los podía sacar de su cabeza -para empezar me encargare de su armamento y armaduras.

_ Ey encárgate de las de él, yo me encargo de las ella, claro esta si para ti no es ninguna molestia hermosa dama.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con sus palabras y más aun por él hecho de que se puso de pie para tomar su mano y besarla.

Vindobona

Milo se encontraba al frente de la legión Dragón, las órdenes eran claras mantener esa posición hasta que el general regresará, se encontraba observando los avances de los soldados cuando escucho una cuadrilla de caballos, pudo reconocer fácilmente de quien se trataba.

_ Milo que los dioses bendigan tu día.

_ Camus amigo, a que debemos tu visita.

_ Hablemos dentro Milo.

Entraron a la carpa, se sirvieron una copa de vino, se mantuvieron en silencio

_ Saga esta muy preocupado y tenso, no es para menos el último mensaje que recio de kanón informaba que se dirigía a Roma, pero de acuerdo a lo informado por Aioros jamás llego, eso fue hace ocho lunas.

_ Aquí no sabemos nada, Horus no regresó, quiero pensar que esta con él o por lo menos que también lo esta buscando.

_ Hay otro problema igual de grave o peor.

_ Que podría ser peor que no saber nada de Kanón.

_ No viajaba solo, el mensaje decía que llevaba a… "su hermana" a Roma, - una cara de sorpresa y angustia se reflejo en el rostro de Milo, tenía razón las cosas si podían ser peores – todo por órdenes del Cesar.

_ ¡Maldición!..., debemos movernos a Roma y revisar todos y cada uno de los poblados cercanos.

_ No podemos movernos sin autorización del Pretor o el Cesar, obviamente el Cesar no nos ayudará, podríamos intentarlo con el Pretor. Milo lo importante es mantener todo en secreto nadie debe enterarse de la desaparición.

Tarentum

Se encontraba sentada observando el cielo nocturno, su cuerpo estaba cansado, adolorido y cada vez resistía menos, pero no se permitiría caer, no podía mostrarse débil ante el resto. Estaba acostumbrada a los entrenamientos duros no por nada había sido entrenada por tribunos, legionarios, pretorianos y sobretodo por el pretor griego, pero esto era simplemente extremo, entrenar todo el santo día por Plúton que era demasiado, en su casa entrenaba por la mañana y pasaba la tarde administrando sus riquezas y ayudando al pretor.

Deseaba estar en el jardín de su madre, su hermoso jardín, el último recuerdo de su madre, para observar las estrellas, dar un paseo por la playa aquella playa en la que conoció a su amado Saga y a Kanón, Milo, Camus, Shura, Aioros, como los extrañaba.

_ La noche esta muy tranquila, - Aiacos se sentó a su lado - debo reconocer tu valor, estaba seguro que no durarías ni una semana y aseguraba que vendrías a pedirme que te tomará como criada.

_ Si es una noche tranquila, - vio su rostro, su perfecto rostro iluminado por las antorchas y el brillo de la luna - no esta en mi naturaleza renunciar, no puedo darme el lujo de rendirme, no puedo fallarle a Kanón.

_ La siguiente semana viajaremos a Alejandría, empiezan las festividades y pidieron que mis gladiadores se presentaran, será una buena oportunidad para que empieces con los combates reales y empieces a dar a conocer tu nombre, dales el espectáculo que quieren y da a conocer tu nombre, de esta manera llegaras a Roma como la favorita. Solo te pediré que no mueras, créeme no solo tu "hermano" me mataría, alguien más cercano a mí también lo haría.

"No pienso morir, no sin haber visto a mis hermanos y a Saga mi amado Saga"

Roma

El _praefecti praetorio_ se encontraba en su despacho terminando de escribir las órdenes para las legiones del norte, a primera hora saldrían los mensajeros, no dejaba de preguntarse si su decisión era la correcta. Serró los ojos y ella vino a su mente, su pelo negro rizado cayendo por sus hombros, su piel bronceada, su cara de ángel, sus ojos cafes, maldición esos ojos fueron su perdición se clavaron en su alma y en su corazón, tan hermosa, sexy y encantadora, no… simplemente perfecta.

Porque una simple esclava venía a causarle esto, él que había probado las mieles de ricas patricias y matronas, hermosas mujeres libres que pasaban por su lecho, su porte y belleza eran demasiado atractivos para mujeres y hombres, si también había compartido su cama con hermosos jóvenes, pero esto… una simple esclava, bueno era cierto que en Roma a nadie le importaba a quien te llevaras a la cama, pero iba más aya de querer poseerla, de llevarla a la cama, sentía que debía protegerla, cuidarla, amarla, compartir su vida. Tan metido estaba en su recuerdo que no se percato que Radamanthys y su primo entraron en su despacho y lo observaban divertidos.

_ Minos despierta, deja de pensar vulgaridades. – Dijo Rada y rápidamente salio de su trance y les dio una sonrisa picara.

_ Créeme que no eran vulgaridades, si no todo lo contrarío.

_ Por la expresión de tu rostro me atrevería a decir que mi primo Minos se ha enamorado.

_ Acaso tengo la misma cara de idiota que tu has tenido por años, para nada yo no me enamoro solo tomo los placeres de la vida.

_ Por los dioses que el día que te enamores cambiaras de parecer, no soportaras que alguien mas la vea, o le sonría a alguien más, su sonrisa y recuerdo alegrará tu vida, y si, yo me he enamorado de un verdadero ángel desde que tenía 12 años y créeme que mi amor por ella a crecido cada vez más, ansió el día en que la tendré entre mis brazos, el día en que la desposaré y podré hacerla mi mujer para estar a su lado eternamente.

_ Vaya nos has resultado un poeta, pero dinos quien es, cuando tendremos el gusto de conocer a dicho ángel. – Cuestiono Rada.

_ En cuanto ella llegue de Grecia y se instale en la casa de su padre, ustedes me acompañaran, es más are venir a Aiacos, para que sean testigos del amor que le profesó.

_ Que aburrido, mejor vayamos por un trago.

_ Nunca cambiaras Minos.

_ Para que cambiar algo que ya es perfecto.

* * *

><p><em>legatus legionis<em> (comandante de una legión).

_tribunus militum laticlavius_ (vicecomandante de una legión)

_praefecti praetorio_ (comandantes de la Guardia Pretoriana).


End file.
